1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to panel fasteners; and, more particularly, to captive panel fasteners having a holdout bolt and a grommet assembly suitable for securement to aircraft panels or the like providing play between the bolt and the grommet of the grommet assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,464,090; 4,723,881 and 4,854,795; and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,815,908 to Duran et al., all commonly assigned, there are disclosed various types of panel fasteners, each having a grommet assembly mounted in a hole in the panel and a holdout bolt mounted in the grommet of the grommet assembly.
These panel fasteners may be used in situations where the doors of the assembly, such as an aircraft, may be manufactured by a company different from the manufacturer of the substructure of the assembly in which the door is to be installed. The appropriate holes for fasteners for securing such doors to the substructures are predrilled. Unfortunately, when it comes time to assemble such doors to the proper structure, the predrilled holes may be slightly misaligned.
There is thus a need for providing a floating grommet assembly for such panel fastener assemblies to provide for any such misalignment. Such an assembly should have a grommet fixed to the panel with the bolt floating with respect to the grommet to avoid abrading of the panel.